1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and in particular to a notebook computer having dual display screens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since notebook computer is compact, light and easy for carry, many salesmen like to carry a notebook computer when they go out for business, by means of which they can introduce the functions and features of their products to the clients or cooperative factories.
With the continuous advancement in science and technology, meeting rooms in many companies are each equipped with an overhead projector. When the salesman connects the signal output port of the notebook computer to the signal input port of the overhead projector, the overhead projector can project the images or pictures of the computer on a screen, so that the salesman can make a representation or brief.
If the meeting room is not equipped with an overhead projector, the salesman cannot choose but turn the notebook computer to face those who participate the meeting. However, in this condition, it is inconvenient for the salesman to make a representation or brief because the salesman cannot see the displayed pictures on the notebook computer easily. On the other hand, if there are too many people participating the meeting, some people may not see the displayed pictures of the notebook computer.
In order to solve the above drawbacks, Taiwan Patent No. 592326 entitled “External Display Module for Notebook Computer” discloses an external display screen, which can be externally connected to the back surface of the cover of the current notebook computer. When the original display screen of the cover is displaying images, the external display screen is also displaying the same images synchronously. Although such a solution makes more people able to see the images, the external display screen will inevitably increase the volume of the cover of the notebook computer and is inconvenient for a user to carry.